


Ákhirah (Después de la Muerte)

by Aledono



Series: Logos [15]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno de los aprendices de Jothan de Tauro comienza a dudar de las decisiones del Patriarca por lo que planea irse del Santuario. No obstante, Khalil de Serpens no se la dejará tan fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ákhirah (Después de la Muerte)

—¿Maestro?

Dio varios pasos al interior del Templo de Tauro. Calló, esperando escuchar la gruesa voz de Jothan. Después de casi un minuto sin respuesta, supuso que lo mejor sería regresar en otro momento; pero justo cuando daba media vuelta el cosmo de su maestro le dio la bienvenida.

Fue sólo con eso que se atrevió a adentrarse en la Segunda Casa.

Había recorrido el pasillo principal de aquel edificio con anterioridad. Sin embargo, ahora que se perdía entre los intrincados pasajes que llevaban a la zona privada, sintió claustrofobia. Apresuró el paso hasta que, guiándose por la presencia de su maestro, llegó al saloncito principal.

Una aguda y extraña voz lo puso en alerta. Tardó un rato en identificar el origen del sonido: un flacucho jovencito que parloteaba con un acento tan marcado que apenas podía entender lo que decía. Su maestro miraba al niño con consternación, acariciando su calva, pero sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¡Ah, Glenn! —el hombre giró hacia él—. Lamento no haberte recibido. Es sólo que no quería interrumpirlo, ¿ves?

Colocó su mano derecha sobre la espalda del niño y lo empujó suavemente hacia Glenn. Éste se agachó para poder ver al pequeño con mayor claridad; era moreno y de cabello cortísimo, pero abundante. Un listón de vellitos se asomaba en su entrecejo, haciéndole ver como si estuviese enojado.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Aldebarán?

—Hablaba de Mü. Tiene dos puntitos en la frente, así —indicó, presionando sus dedos índices a la altura de sus cejas—. Tiene nombre chistoso.

—Ayer conoció al muchacho. Parece que se harán buenos amigos. ¿No es así?

Aldebarán asintió con entusiasmo.

Hacía un año que el niño entrenaba con Jothan. Al principio fue reservado y temeroso, sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas aprendió a sentirse seguro entre las amplias paredes de las Doce Casas. A Glenn no le agradaban mucho los niños, aún así había algo en su interior que lo obligaba a tratarlo con amabilidad. Quizá se debía a su estrella; Jothan tenía pocas dudas de que el niño se convertiría en su sucesor.

Y ciertamente tenían algo en común: para cómo iba, el niño sería igual o más grande que el mismo Jothan.

—¿Soy yo o creciste desde la última vez que te vi?

Aldebarán se alzó de hombros, abochornado por su exagerada estatura. En lugar de dar una respuesta se dirigió a su maestro con una melancólica mirada.

—Estou com fome.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Jothan—. Esa fue la primera frase que aprendí en portugués.

Los mayores llevaron al niño hasta el comedor donde Jothan ya tenía lista la comida del día. Glenn quedó impresionado por la forma en que el niño se tragó un filete del tamaño de su cabeza en menos de diez minutos. La situación se tornó aún más extraordinaria cuando pidió un segundo plato.

Afortunadamente, la repetición fue consumida con mucha más moderación.

—Ya vi por qué está tan alto.

—El buen apetito es señal de buena salud —le dio al niño un par de palmadas en la espalda y asintió varias veces, para luego cerrar los ojos con satisfacción—. Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo. Debes tener algo importante que decirme porque no es normal que te encuentre en este lugar.

Glenn asintió; su mirada se hallaba perdida en la mesa.

—Khalil…

La mera palabra fue suficiente para que Jothan comprendiera qué llevó al joven hasta su Templo. El Santo de Tauro no tenía oídos sordos y sabía perfectamente que Serpens había cometido varios actos inapropiados, por así decirlo, durante los últimos meses.

—Estoy atado de manos. Todo esto ha sido decisión del Patriarca.

—¿A cuántas personas deberá matar antes de que decidan expulsarlo del Santuario?

Jothan alzó la mano extendida y negó con la cabeza, indicándole que bajara el tono de su voz. Aldebarán aún estaba concentrado en su comida y era su intención mantenerlo así.

—Me parece que olvidas que ese es precisamente su deber. El Patriarca lo envía a hacer el trabajo sucio y hay poco que él pueda hacer al respecto. Coincido en que ha cometido muchos errores. Sin embargo, y esto es algo que tienes que aprender, no hay nada que hacer en contra de las órdenes de su Santidad; si es su decisión, Khalil seguirá haciendo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

—¿Acaso el Santuario no tiene la capacidad de discernir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

Jothan suspiró, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—En ausencia de Atena es al Patriarca a quien debemos obedecer. Si no crees que él sea la persona indicada para guiarnos, entonces no confías en las decisiones de nuestra Señora. Si ese es el caso, tal vez no deberías estar aquí.

—¿Y qué clase de gobernante es que no está dispuesto a escuchar a su gente? ¿Está tan viejo que se ha quedado sordo?— Glenn quiso seguir con la discusión, pero su maestro le lanzó una mirada tan temible que sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

—No te atrevas a hablar del Patriarca de ese modo. Tú no comprendes todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Él siempre ha estado dispuesto a escucharnos y si esta vez no lo hizo es porque tiene un buen motivo: sabe que pronto necesitaremos de hombres como Khalil.

—¿Asesinos?

Un súbito silencio los cubrió.

—Sí —respondió Jothan—, asesinos. Dios sabe que el enemigo tendrá a muchos de su parte —cerró los ojos y enderezó su espalda, dándole mayor solemnidad a sus palabras.

—Se equivoca —se atrevió a decir—. Atena no aceptaría esto.

—¿Olvidas que fue Ella quien permitió la entrada de los griegos a la fortaleza troyana? Ahí también murieron muchos inocentes, pero Ella lo aceptó porque era necesario.

Glenn, sabiendo que de ningún modo lograría que su maestro cambiara de opinión, se puso de pie. No se atrevió a decir nada más. Sólo le lanzó una mirada condescendiente y salió de la habitación. Ni siquiera se despidió del pequeño, quien ya terminaba su segunda ración de carne.

—Quiero mais.

Eso fue lo segundo que Jothan aprendió a decir en portugués.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

* * *

Si no crees que él sea la persona indicada para guiarnos, entonces no confías en las decisiones de nuestra Señora. Si ese es el caso, tal vez no deberías de estar aquí.

Glenn consideró por mucho tiempo las palabras de su maestro.

Nunca había dudado de la Diosa; su esperanza era demasiado joven para hacerlo. Sin embargo, la verdad era que ya llevaba varios años dudando del Patriarca.

Desde que comenzó a prestarle atención a Khalil pudo identificar la ira reprimida que yacía en su corazón. Supo que era peligroso y le sorprendió que nadie más opinara del mismo modo. Sabía que no podía esperar algo así de Lazare, era demasiado gentil para ello. ¿Jothan? Esa era una historia diferente. Esa tenía que ser una historia diferente.

Anteriormente había hablado con él al respecto. Ese fue el día en el que descubrió el modo en el que lo encontraron, reafirmando su teoría sobre lo explosivo que podía ser y de lo peligroso que sería portando una Armadura.

—De haberlo dejado ahí lo hubieran matado —afirmó Jothan—, o peor aún, lo hubieran enviado a un reformatorio y quién sabe cómo hubiese acabado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era traerlo este lugar; llevarlo por el buen camino.

En ese aspecto, Khalil tuvo un gran guía, pero desafortunadamente no estuvo dispuesto a seguir con la ruta establecida. Por mucho tiempo, Glenn confió en el criterio de su maestro y esperó que el camino del muchacho no fuese demasiado lejano al de la Diosa. En todo caso, su confianza se quebró el día que regresó junto con Lazare de una misión en Estados Unidos. Khalil asesinó a tres hombres por puro arrebato y el Patriarca no sólo no lo expulsó del Santuario, sino que tres años después decidió darle una Armadura Plateada.

En un principio temió ser él el equivocado. Llegó a creer que su desconfianza era infundada y que el tiempo probaría que Khalil era realmente merecedor de su constelación.

Pasó el tiempo y si algo llegó a probar fue precisamente lo contrario.

Su cruel comportamiento en África fue la prueba que necesitó para convencerse de que Khalil era peligroso. No obstante, ese fue sólo el principio. Serpens se había convertido en el nuevo asesino del Santuario y era claro que disfrutaba de su trabajo más de lo que debía. Afortunadamente para Glenn, esa vez no fue el único que alzó su voz en contra de su compañero. Fueron muchos los que susurraron aunque, al igual que él, nadie se atrevió a subir hasta el Templo de la Diosa y cuestionar personalmente la decisión de su líder.

Se limitó a subir hasta el Segundo Templo y confirmar lo que ya esperaba: nadie estaba de acuerdo con lo que pasaba, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Era por eso que las palabras de Jothan retumbaban en sus oídos día y noche.

No. No consideraba que el Patriarca fuese el indicado para guiarlo.

Eso quería decir que tampoco confiaba en las decisiones de Atena.

¿Por qué, entonces, pelear por Ella?

Los ideales que Jothan le había inculcado aún brillaban con fuerza. No era que no deseara lo mismo que Atena, era sólo que se negaba a aceptar que el fin justificaba los medios. Ningún acto de maldad debía ser pagado por otro igual y, aunque el Patriarca opinara lo contrario, Glenn no cambiaría de opinión.

No servía de nada permanecer ahí por más tiempo.

Tomó aquella decisión con facilidad y templanza. Después de todo, fue con esa misma actitud que aceptó el reto de convertirse en Santo. Su motivación en aquel entonces fue el poder mantenerse en el mismo mundo que su hermano. Ahora, lo que le obligaba a alejarse de él era su deseo de verdadera justicia.

Decidió dejar atrás su Armadura porque se rehusaba a usarla nuevamente y porque el llevarla consigo sería aún más arriesgado. Estaba consciente del castigo que recibían los desertores, por lo que no quería ni imaginarse lo que le harían a los ladrones de Mantos Sagrados.

Huyó en la madrugada mientras los soldados hacían el cambio de guardia, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento ululando entre los cañones que rodeaban el Santuario.

Cruzó la muralla sin problemas, pero, a sabiendas de que estaba lejos de hallarse a salvo, siguió avanzando con la mayor rapidez que sus piernas le otorgaron. Apenas y se permitía tocar el suelo con sus pies; temía que el ruido de sus saltos alzara la alarma.

Planeaba perderse en el bosque ubicado al norte de la ciudad. Desde pequeño estuvo acostumbrado a utilizar los árboles como escondite y entre ellos se sentía seguro. Una vez que llegara a la reserva natural, esperaría a que las cosas se calmaran antes de seguir su camino hacia América. Sería más fácil esconderse ahí. Daniel le comentó alguna vez que había pocos Santos en esas regiones y pensó que, con el tiempo, podría atreverse a tener una vida normal.

Tenía esto en mente cuando un fuerte silbido crujió en el aire. Aquella fue la advertencia de lo que siguió: un destello de luz plateada y un certero golpe en la boca de su estómago. Su vista se nubló y perdió el equilibrio. Cuando la oscuridad terminó, lo primero que pudo reconocer fue a Khalil.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Glenn necesitó varios intentos para articular su respuesta. Poco a poco empezó a recobrar el aliento.

—Escapando.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—No digas tonterías. No sé qué se te ha metido en la cabeza, pero lo mejor será que regreses.

—No puedo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

—No pienso seguir peleando por alguien en quien no confío.

Khalil parpadeó, confundido. La extraña reacción puso a Glenn aún más nervioso.

—¿Te refieres a Atena? No tienes que pelear por Ella. Ponle el nombre que quieras a tu causa. Estoy seguro de que a Ella no le importará siempre y cuando luches por la justicia.

—¿Cuál justicia? ¿La tuya?

El gesto de impaciencia desapareció del rostro de Khalil. De repente comprendía lo que pasaba.

—Ya veo. Creí que habías tenido un ataque de pánico, pero me equivoqué. Realmente quieres huir del Santuario porque no estás de acuerdo en cómo cumplo con mi deber.

—Si alguien como tú logró convertirse en Santo creo que es un título del que quisiera prescindir.

Khalil exhaló y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Tanto es tu orgullo que no puedes ignorarme? ¿Tan frágil es tu deseo de proteger a las personas que decidiste irte sólo porque hay gente que no piensa como tú? Es una pena. Creí que tú eras el inteligente —cerró los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en posición de ataque: una protegiendo su pecho y la otra con los dedos juntos y extendidos, señalándolo—. Regresa. Habla con Jothan antes de que tomes esta decisión.

—¿De quién crees que saqué la idea? —murmuró.

Khalil asintió, no muy sorprendido por la respuesta.

—¿Conoces el castigo de los desertores? —tragando saliva, el menor asintió—. Entonces no hay de más de qué hablar.

Una vez que vio venir el segundo ataque, Glenn no tuvo intención de defenderse. Estaba demasiado desilusionado por haber sido encontrado con tanta facilidad. Justo cuando aceptaba que era hora de su muerte, se escucharon dos nuevos silbidos, seguidos por el sonido de metal chocando contra metal.

—¿Danial?

Glenn cayó de bruces por la impresión. Atónito, miró a sus otros dos compañeros situarse entre el estrecho espacio que aún había entre él y Khalil.

—Es Daniel —había sido él quien, con sus antebrazos, bloqueó el golpe del árabe—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir?

Khalil gruñó y dio un salto hacia atrás, recuperando espacio, pero nunca dejando su posición defensiva.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Déjalo ir —a todos les sorprendió el severo tono de Lazare—, no vale la pena que le hagas daño.

—Todos los años decenas de hombres y niños son sentenciados a muerte. ¿Por qué habría él de tener un trato especial? Si acaso, su castigo debería de ser peor. Los aprendices huyen porque tienen miedo; él lo hace porque neciamente cree que sólo hay un camino que lleve a la justicia.

—Y tú ciegamente crees que ese camino debe de ser hecho con sangre —Glenn habló mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie.

—El maestro tenía razón —susurró Daniel—, los dos son un par de testarudos.

—Nos pidió que los vigiláramos bien —añadió Lazare—, se imaginaba que algo así pasaría. No dejaremos que mates a Glenn —con la mirada, Lazare le indicó a Daniel que se alejara. Pretendía ser él quien detuviera al árabe.

—Esta es una noche de sorpresas. ¿En qué momento te nacieron las agallas, Regula? —Khalil se atrevió a sonreír con incredulidad.

—Al igual que tú, en estos momentos debo hacer lo que en mi opinión es lo correcto.

El árabe cerró los ojos y asintió, concentrando su cosmo y preparándose para deshacerse del obstáculo que le impedía cumplir con su deber.

Lazare fue capaz de detener el primer ataque, pero con el segundo fue lanzado a varios metros de distancia, chocando contra una pared de piedra y quedando enterrado debajo del escombro que produjo el impacto.

Khalil no tuvo oportunidad de ir contra el escocés. El Santo de Fornax no tardó en convertirse en su próximo contrincante.

—¿También tú?

Daniel se alzó de hombros, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Es una buena oportunidad para enfrentarme a ti. Hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea.

Glenn dio varios pasos hacia atrás. La defensiva de Daniel era pobre; no tardó en cubrirse de heridas por los constantes golpes de Khalil. Sin embargo, su ofensiva fue suficiente para mantenerlo firme en su posición.

—Vete —en algún momento Lazare se había recuperado de la fuerte contusión y salió de los escombros de la roca—. ¿Qué esperas? No soportaremos mucho tiempo.

El menor poco entendía de lo que pasaba. El ruido de los golpes lo aturdía y fue sólo hasta que Daniel alzó su cosmo lo suficiente para alzar una larga columna de fuego que despertó de su confusión. La luz iluminó su rostro y su mente y, apenas descubriendo qué era lo que tenía que hacer, se puso en posición de ataque.

Khalil se percató de que el cosmo de Glenn despertaba. Renuente a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con los otros dos, decidió sacarlos del camino. Con un largo salto se separó de Daniel; al aterrizar lanzó un puñetazo hacia el suelo y dejó que su cosmo se vertiera entre las grietas que acababa de formar.

—¡Ákhirah!

Tres centellas se deslizaron por la tierra y llegaron hasta los pies de sus compañeros, ascendiendo y sujetándose con firmeza a sus cuerpos. Su técnica culminó con un intenso brillo, asfixiando y quemando a sus adversarios.

Lazare y Daniel, debilitados por las previas heridas, cayeron al suelo con un seco golpe. Sólo Glenn se mantuvo de pie, no sin dificultad.

—¿Ves lo que has ocasionado? —el árabe caminó hacia él—. ¿Por qué tenías que hacer las cosas así? Si tan sólo hubieras hablado con el Patriarca… puede que él te hubiera dejado ir.

—¿Y si no lo hacía? No quise tomar ese riesgo.

—Sin embargo, corriste directo hacia la muerte. Eso no me parece muy congruente.

—Soy un Santo de Atena; parece ser que eso me imposibilita al pensamiento lógico.

Khalil frunció el ceño.

—Tú ya no eres uno de nosotros.

Cuando el mayor arremetió nuevamente contra él, Glenn no dudó en defenderse. Sus compañeros fueron heridos por su culpa y lo mejor que podía hacer para agradecerles era mantenerse con vida y escapar. Desafortunadamente, primero tendría que derrotarlo.

Los movimientos de Khalil eran extremadamente rápidos, lo cual impidió que los golpes de Glenn acertaran. Sin embargo, éste notó que su contrincante se limitaba a esquivarlo. Él sabía que el árabe podía derrotarlo con facilidad; con repetir su técnica especial sería suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Todo indicaba que su compañero aún confiaba en que cambiaría de opinión… o más bien en que podría llevarlo a rastras de regreso al Santuario.

—¡Si no me vas a matar, al menos deja de moverte!

Por supuesto que Khalil no obedeció. Siguió escapando de las patadas y puñetazos, esperando que el otro se cansara y así derrotarlo con un simple golpe.

La actitud del mayor irritó a Glenn. No podía aceptar que el árabe le faltara al respeto de semejante manera. Él también fue entrenado como Caballero y aunque fuese de un rango menor al suyo, la diferencia entre ellos no era tan abismal. Khalil lo subestimaba. Podría demostrárselo si tan sólo tuviera su Armadura consigo.

¡Debió imaginarse que la necesitaría! Fue un tonto por haberla dejado atrás.

Repetía aquella idea incesantemente, sintiéndose cada vez más y más enojado; furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan imprudente.

Uno de sus puñetazos acertó. Su poder no fue suficiente para que Khalil flaqueara, pero su sorprendido rostro fungió como combustible para el cosmo de Glenn. Pronto, la mayoría de sus golpes comenzaron a caer en las zonas desprotegidas de su adversario y éste se vio forzado a contraatacar.

Si la coraza envolviera sus manos, sus golpes se harían más fuertes; si su pecho estuviera protegido, se atrevería a bajar sus defensas y a enfocarse más en el ataque. Si no hubiese sido tan imprudente, no se encontraría en semejantes problemas.

No debió haber dejado su Armadura.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera usarla una última vez!

De repente, Glenn sintió una familiar tibieza sobre su piel y sus ojos se cegaron por el brillo de su propia Armadura.

Circinus apareció para proteger a quien aún consideraba su dueño.

Khalil no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que ocurría. Esperando un leve golpe de su contrincante, no se percató que el puño de Glenn ya estaba protegido por su Armadura. El ataque fue certero: justo al lado izquierdo de su abdomen.

Justo en un lugar que estaba desprotegido.

Glenn sintió la sangre escurrirse entre sus dedos, filtrándose por debajo de su Armadura y recorriendo su antebrazo. Alzó la vista hacia Khalil quien, con los ojos desorbitados, distorsionó su rostro más por incredulidad que por dolor.

Tosió sangre. Varias de las gotas cayeron sobre la frente y mejillas del escocés, confundiéndose con las pecas de su rostro. Las fuerzas flaquearon en el mayor y su propio peso lo llevó al suelo, liberándose del puño de Glenn.

—¡Khalil!

Los otros dos se habían levantado desde hacía tiempo, decidiendo no intervenir en la pelea. Glenn siguió sin prestarles atención, centrando su mirada en el rastro de sangre que cubría su mano.

Daniel corrió hacia el árabe, tratando de reanimarlo. Un manchón rojizo se formó en el suelo y entre jadeos y toses Khalil intentaba en vano respirar.

Intentó murmurar un par de palabras, pero sólo logró emitir un par de silbidos. Finalmente, después de una fuerte convulsión, Khalil inhaló por última vez. La Armadura se separó de su cuerpo y Daniel alzó su temblorosa mano para cerrarle los ojos.

Fornax recostó el cuerpo de su compañero y se puso de pie, para luego tornar su atención hacia Lazare.

—¿Qué hacemos con él?

—Dejemos que el Santuario se encargue. Nosotros tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

—¿Nosotros? —Glenn dio varios pasos hacia Lazare—. ¿De qué hablas? Ustedes tienen que regresar. Tienen que decirles lo que pasó.

—¿Lo que pasó? ¿Que impedimos que Serpens hiciera su trabajo? ¿Que te permitimos matarlo?

—No había nada que ustedes pudieran hacer —nervioso, lanzó el casco de su Armadura al suelo—. ¡Jothan lo entenderá!

—No es él quien me preocupa.

—Entonces déjenme ir con el Patriarca. Ustedes no tienen por qué pagar por mi estupidez.

—Tampoco creo que su Santidad sea un problema.

Glenn miró a Daniel, buscando en él una respuesta.

—El Santo de Escorpio —atento, Fornax no lo defraudó—. Él no nos perdonará esto. Ni siquiera si el Patriarca se lo ordena.

Ewan de Escorpio.

Sólo hasta ese momento Glenn recordó su existencia. Desde que Khalil ganó su Armadura se convirtió en el protegido del Octavo Guardián. Entrenaban juntos e incluso se acompañaron para algunas misiones. Ya fuera por verdadero aprecio hacia Khalil o simplemente por orgullo, Ewan no permitiría que su asesinato quedara impune.

Él no aceptaría excusas ni explicaciones y, al igual que el Escorpión Celeste con Orión, los cazaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Decidieron llevarse sus Armaduras. De ese modo estarían mejor preparados para cuando los encontraran (no había duda de que lo harían). Corrieron hasta el amanecer y sólo entonces, sintiéndose un poco más seguros, se atrevieron a detenerse. Ahí concluyeron que lo mejor sería separarse.

—Tú debes de ir con tu hermano.

A Glenn le agradó la propuesta de Regula, pero sabía que no era la mejor de las opciones.

—Podrían acusarlo de complicidad. Lo mejor será que me aleje de él.

—Tienes que explicarle lo que pasó —insistió—, no querrás que se quede con una mala idea de ti, ¿o sí? Además, no tienen por qué acusarlo de nada. No mientras seas lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

—Y no mientras distraigamos al Escorpión —Daniel habló con entusiasmo, a Glenn le pareció extraño que fuese capaz de sonreír en un momento como ese—. Te daremos todo el tiempo que podamos.

—Esto es absurdo, los matarán.

—Si logramos que la cacería dure lo suficiente, tal vez decidan dejarnos en paz —Glenn gruñó, irritado por el vano optimismo de Lazare—. Además, de los tres eres el único que aún tiene asuntos pendientes.

—Nosotros estaremos bien. Será como un juego.

—Un juego en el que sabemos quién ganará— dictó Glenn con fatalidad.

—Es cierto —Daniel se cruzó de brazos y asintió—. La muerte siempre es la que gana. Por eso, y mientras podamos, hay que burlarnos de ella. No podemos evitar que nos alcance, pero podemos hacerla rabiar.

Aceptando que no había modo en el que sus amigos (era un honor llamarles así) cambiaran de opinión, Glen asintió.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo esto.

—No las necesitamos— aseguró Lazare.

—Aunque un 'gracias' estaría bien.

El menor dejó escapar una delgada risilla.

—Entonces gracias.

Tras una breve, pero sensible despedida, los tres muchachos se separaron.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, el Octavo Guardián se aseguraba de que el cuerpo de Khalil tuviese apropiada sepultura.

Esa misma noche saldría de cacería.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, con esto doy por terminada la historia de mi buen Khalil. Es la espinita que me quería sacar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como había comentado con anterioridad, Glenn fue un personaje que sufrió muchos cambios desde su creación hasta ahora. Es por eso que me fue especialmente complicado el hallar un modo para que Ewan quisiera matar a los 3 muchachos. Luego recordé que Ewan era un psicótico y el asunto fue más fácil. XD
> 
> ¿No es genial saber que los tres están muertos ahora? Kufufufufufufu.
> 
> Ákhirah es la idea del 'más allá' del Islam. Me pareció un nombre muy épico para el ataque de Khalil jeje. Saben que me cuesta mucho describir acciones así que espero que esto no haya quedado demasiado mal.
> 
> Nuevamente este fic fue beteado por Gochy. ¡Domo arigatou! XD Lamento hacerte sufrir tanto.
> 
> Por el momento ando ocupada con otro trabajo así que es probable que el siguiente sidestory tarde. Me gustaría hacer algo más con Argenis, pero mis musas no se ponen de acuerdo todavía.
> 
> Sea como sea, entre sidestories que aún me gustaría hacer son: un encuentro entre Kanon y Ewan con los dos burlándose de Milo, el pasado del buen Antoine aka Barbegazi y algo con Scarlet II. Seh... Scarlet. Se merece un sidestory.
> 
> Espero que estas notas hayan tenido sentido porque ando con una gripe tremenda pero soy una desesperada y quise actualizar de una vez. XD
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas! ¡Nos andamos viendo!


End file.
